


Hoshidan Festival

by trebleklef



Series: Commissioned Works - Corrin x Sakura [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 02:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11727447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trebleklef/pseuds/trebleklef
Summary: Commissioned Work





	Hoshidan Festival

**Author's Note:**

> No Deeprealm, Kana is a small child.

The spring in Hoshido was beautiful. The trees were completely swallowed in pink blossoms which his wife had been named for. They smelled sweet, and the wind carried them down gently to the koi pond in the garden. The fish had been trying to eat the petals for what seemed to be hours and Corrin couldn’t help but laugh at his daughter trying to move the petals out of the way to see the fish in the pond.

“I-It’s a pretty day isn’t it?” a sweet voice called from behind.

Corrin turned around to see his loving wife, hands folded gently into the sleeves of her spring kimono.

He nodded and patted the wooden floor next to him. “Care to join me? I think our little girl is trying to keep the fish from eating the flowers.”

“O-Oh! Goodness me,” Sakura laughed softly, sitting herself down gently next to her husband.

“Should we find something for her to feed the fish with? I think she’s getting quite upset,” Corrin asked, standing up to aid his daughter.

“Um, yes,” Sakura noted, seeing her daughter throw the stick into the pond and yell.

Sakura pulled a small glass jar out of her sleeve and handed it to Corrin.

“You just knew didn’t you?” Corrin smiled.

“I-I know our daughter better than she knows herself,” Sakura returned the smile, and kissed her love on the cheek.

They walked through the garden, only to have the small child run towards them.

“Papa! The fish are gonna get sick if they keep eating Mama’s flowers!” she had tears streaming down her face.

“Aww Kana…” Corrin knelt to his daughter’s level. “They won’t get sick. Your Mama told me so,”

Kana looked up at Sakura with big, bright, blue eyes. They were a little puffy from the tears and her kimono was soaked with water from the pond.

“Y-You don’t need to worry about the fish sweetheart,” Sakura knelt down to Kana’s level as well. She then hinted at Corrin to hand her the jar of food. “B-but if you want to feed them here’s the food you need to feed them.”

Kana’s eyes lit up and she gently took the food from her father. “Wait… how much should I give them?” she asked, struggling to open the jar.

Corrin gently took the jar from her and took the cork out of it. “Probably about half of that jar.”

“Okay! Thank you Mama! Thank you Papa!” she then took some of the food and tossed it into the pond, and the fish began to spring forward, surprising the small child. She laughed and tossed more food into the pond.

Sakura laughed into her sleeve. “I-I can’t believe she gets so much enjoyment out of that.”

“Well we’ll get enjoyment tonight at the festival. Kana can’t stay up that late,” Corrin sighed.

“O-Oh! Right there’s that fish stall that’s something similar,” Sakura said.

“When she’s older she’ll enjoy the real thing, but for now I think this will suffice,” Corrin said, looking at his daughter sitting at the edge of the pond.

***

The festival was filled with paper lanterns and fireworks. It was miracle that their young daughter could sleep through the noise. There were stalls lined up the town with many different activities and different foods. Sakura seemed so eager to show her husband everything there was to see. She had been tempted to drag him to all the stalls, but with so many people around she felt hesitant. She still seemed excited by all the things happening around her.

“You’re certainly enjoying yourself,” Corrin laughed as his wife tried on different theatrical masks. One was of a kitsune, and another an oni. Corrin couldn’t help but laugh at the poorly made growling sounds.

“You make me feel more comfortable to be more outgoing,” Sakura said, placing the mask down on the stand.

Corrin felt his heart melt when she said that. It wasn’t the first time she had told him, but he couldn’t help but still feel that warmth when she told him.

“Come on! I want you to try all the foods they have tonight!” Sakura grabbed his hand and struggled not to run off to another stall. She was just so excited to show her husband all the things to see.

There was mitarashi dango, taiyaki, karaage, karumeyaki and many other things Corrin had never tried before. He was offered sake a couple of times and had to decline.

Not after too long, Sakura’s coin purse was a little on the light side.

“You’re spoiling me dear,” Corrin laughed, taking note of how many sticks he hand in his hands from all the food.

“I want you to experience everything,” She kissed his cheek again. “Last on the list is sparklers and fireworks.” She pointed at the end of the long road.

They held hands properly this time as Sakura was able to contain her excitement a little better. He couldn’t help but notice some hair clips and other jewelry at one of the stalls.

“Sakura, wait,” He said, pointing at the stall.

She blushed and followed behind, and she knew what he meant to do.

“Which one do you like the most?” Corrin asked, looking through all the jewelry.

There were a couple flower hair clips, one of a dragonfly, and another of a koi fish. The little girl at the stall smiled as the couple browsed through her wares.

“I like the flower one of course,” She laughed and hugged onto Corrin’s arm. “I think you should get the koi one for Kana too.”

Corrin picked the handmade clips up and handed the girl a little more than what they had cost. “T-Thank you so much sir!”

Corrin smiled and led Sakura to where the fireworks were to be displayed, and the sparklers were being used.

Sakura had someone light them and they sprang to life. By the light of the sparklers, Corrin gave Sakura a soft kiss. She was surprised at first, but then eased into it.

“Gods I love you so much,” Corrin smiled and hugged Sakura once the sparkler’s fizzled out.

Sakura blushed and stuffed her face into Corrin’s chest.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Last one... ashfbjksaldha  
> Also  
> WHAT THE HECK ARE THOSE JAPANESE THINGS?  
> Dango – A Japanese dumpling made from mochiko (rice flour). Dango are similar to mochi (there's a common misconception that they are mochi). They're often served with a sauce that's sweet and salty.   
> Taiyaki - A fish shaped pasty with hot filling. Common fillings include red bean paste, custard, chocolate or cheese.  
> Karaage - Japanese style fried chicken (often on a stick).  
>  karumeyaki - Grilled caramel — it's basically pure sugar. Kids like it.


End file.
